My Step Brother Is Now My Fiance
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: Sequel to I love my step brother. Austin and Ally are touring across Miami and still trying to finish senior year but what will happen when everyone keeps getting in the way of their relationship will Austin and Ally end up together or just end their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

~ 3 weeks later ~

This is our last tour date and me and Austin had an awesome time but we didn't have that much time to ourselves with our parents being with us twenty-four/seven. As much as I'm glad that tour is over I'm sad that we don't get to perform but lucky for us Mr. Dream booked us concerts to do in Miami so I still get to do my favorite things, and one of my favorite things to do is this sexy hunk that's changing right beside me. I stared at Austin as he put on his shirt, my eyes instantly fall to his abs that were so yummy that I want to lick them, I sighed sadly since we left vacation three weeks ago me and Austin haven't been able to have sex and I've been really frustrated. I sighed again before I turned around and looked at the rack to see what I would be wearing for my song 'Make it in America' when two strong arms wrap around me.

"What's wrong Alls, you've been really quiet since this morning" Austin mumbled against my neck as he kissed it softly, I groan in frustration and turn around in his arms and leaned in to him when a knock came at the door, I sighed and pushed Austin away and answered it to find .

"Good you guys are decent anyway I have some awesome news to tell you" Mr. Dream said as he walked into our room and shook Austin hand before turning back and quickly hugging me.

"Cool what is it" I asked as I went back to the rack and started taking the clothes off the hanger

"Well Ally you've sent me some songs for you and Austin to perform and I came to the idea that once you guys go home you'll start working on your first studio album"Mr. Dream exclaimed and I dropped my hangers and started jumping up and down in excitement

"OMG really I can't wait I have so many songs in mind and a little routines to go with them" I exclaimed as I started of thing of dance moves

"Me too I actually have a song idea and mind and a lot of dance moves for me and Ally" Austin muttered and I stopped thinking and looked at him Austin has a song idea wow that's a first

"Really when did you get inspiration to write a song" Mr. Dream asked and Austin blushed and looked at me really quick

"Oh I don't know life's been really good for me and I guess it kinda came to mind but it's very special to me" Austin replied while looking at me, I blushed and turned away and went to pick up the clothes I dropped when Mr. Dream told us the news

"Well that's great I expect songs on my office in a week and then we'll talk about video's and everything else and have a good performance you guys" Mr. Dream said before he walked out of the door and in the next second strong pair of arms are around me

"Ally what's wrong" Austin asked me again his voice laced with concerned, I sighed I didn't want to talk about us right now when anyone can ruin are moment and walk in on us.

"So you wrote a song about me" I said to distract him as I started pulling my clothes off my hanger again when I was suddenly turned around and pressed up against the wall

"Ally what's wrong" Austin asked again and I looked in his eyes to see determination in the them, I sighed he won't stop bothering me until I tell him

"I'll tell you later I promise" I muttered before I kissed Austin cheek and walk into the bathroom so I can change for my performance.

~ 2 hours later ~

That was one of the best crowd ever but me and Austin were a little off today cause were both thinking to much, I sighed again as finish changing into my Victoria secret sweats and walk outside to see our parents kissing and Austin fake gagging. I giggled and groaned at the same time

"Ugh please no PDA I liked to keep my lunch in my stomach" I groaned while Austin started chuckling at what I said, our parents broke apart and looked at each other with lustful eyes, I sighed at least they were getting some but every time I try to someone ruin the moment it. I looked away from my step mom and dad and searched for my pink sparkly gym bag so I can finish packing up, I find it on the table right next to my phone and a piece of paper. I grab my bag and my phone and expect the paper that says Ally on it probably expecting for it to be from Austin telling me when we can talk but boy was I wrong

_Ally_ _you looked a little off today on your performance sweetie what's wrong but I think I know what it is you haven't dated in two years maybe you need to fin a guy but don't worry I got it covered there's this son of my friend I want to set you up with. He's really sweet funny and cute and my friend said he's very endowed so you'll have a nice time wink wink if you know what I mean honey _

_Love Mimi _

I blush a deep red and close the note and shove it in my bag, if only Mimi knew I'm in a relationship and I would be getting some if her and my dad would stop hovering over me and Austin like were two. I turned around to find everybody staring at me, Austin with a worried look and our parents with a smirk , I sighed and looked down

"No I'm not going on a date with that dude Mimi" I said before I walked out of the room to hear Austin shout, I giggled and walked outside and waited by Austin car since mine back in Miami. After ten minutes Austin came storming out and he immediately jumped in the car and reeved the engine, I hoped in quickly just as he sped, uh oh he's angry and trust you do not like an angry Austin.

"Are you okay" I asked and Austin pressed down on the accelerator

"No I'm not okay our parents set my girlfriend up with some dude so that he can make her happy"Austin screamed and pressed more on the accelerator till we were going two hundred miles per hour. I panicked inside but tried to remain calm on the outside so I can calm Austin down, I looked at him for a few minutes for something to come to mind but nothing didn't so I turned back around and look out the window to see us pulling up into our driveway

"Austin how the hell are we home so fast the concert was two hours away" I muttered astonished, Austin just shrugs and hops out of the car and walk into the house. I look at the path he walked in already knowing where he went, I climbed out the car and followed Austin all the way up to our sound proof music room. I looked around the room and found Austin on our king size bed and yes you read correctly their's a king size bed in our music room and you can probably already guess what we use it for. I look at Austin as I drop my stuff before I locked the door and walked over to the bed and climbed up Austin until I'm straddling his waist, I looked down at Austin as muscles in my body were tightening deliciously. Austin placed his hands on my sides while my hands went to his ripped chest and he looked up at me with frustrated lustful eyes

"Ally you know your mine and only mine right" he said possessively, I giggled before I responded

"Yes Austin I know I'm your's" I replied in which Austin smiled

"Good know tell me why were you upset " Austin asked as his hand skimmed over my pussy making me groan and my head fall back, I felt Austin chuckle and I blush

"That's why ...well part of the reason Mimi and my Dad has been around so much we haven't been able to do it in a while and I barely had time for my boyfriend it making me doubt us being together" I whispered at the end as I watched Austin eyes widen when I'm suddenly on my back and Austin hovering above me

"Ally don't ever question us cause I know our love is _timeless_ but I know how you feel I'm frustrated also and don't worry we'll make time to be together just us hanging out no one else I promise" Austin whispered staring at me intensely, I looked at him and smiled Austin right our love is timeless I'm just being silly and I'm sure we'll work something out we always do.

"Well since we have some time know how about-" I started to say when I was cut off by a warm pair of lips

"Already one step ahead of you baby"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

" Already one step ahead of you baby" Austin whispered against my lips and the muscles in my stomach tightened deliciously again,I leaned in to kiss Austin when there was pounding at the door.

"Austin, Ally get down here we want to know why you guys acted that way at the concert hall" my dad screamed and I yelled in frustration thankful the walls were sound proof, Austin sighed on top of me and crawled off me and helped me up. I smiled gratefully at him and was about to walk to the door when he pulled me back against him

"Don't worry Alls remember our promise we will have tome together" Austin whispered before he kissed me passionately, I moaned and wrapped my arms around Austin neck when constant pounding happened at the door again, I sighed and fixed myself before I slightly opened the door to find my dad a little red and mad as hell.

" Yes dad " I said patiently as I could suddenly feeling immensely tired, he looked down at me and was about to open his mouth when I saw him analyze my face and concern fill his eyes.

"Ally are you okay you look so tired"

"Yeah I'm fine just stressed but did you need to talk to me and Austin" I ask and my dad looks at me concerned for a second a nodded his head

"Yeah I just wanted to say Mimi was trying to make you happy can you at least give it more thought before you shut down the idea completely" he asked and I sighed and nodded my head

"Sure dad " I replied he smiled at me and kissed my forehead and said goodnight to me and Austin before he walked down the hallway to his room, I sighed and turned around and saw Austin looking at me with his arms open. I was about to run into the when the latop on the phone ringed for video chat request,I groanded and looked to see it was our boss.

"Austin it's get over here" I muttered as I sat down on the piano bench and hit answer, Austin sat next to me just when faced appeared

"Austin and Ally it's good to see you guys I know it's late but everyone loved your performance and they want a show you guys sold old an arena that sits 50,000 in five minutes" he said and me and Austin both yelled in shock we never sold that many seats before especially in that sort amount of time.

"That's great so when's the show" I asked and Mr. Dream blushed a bit

"About that you guys the only arena I could book was only open for a tomorrow night spot so I need you to come down here now you guys are going to have to go straight to dance rehearsal then recording. After recording you guys will have a couple ours to sleep when you need to come back for dance rehearsal then clothing department, After that it's sound check and the start of the show" he explained in one breath and my eyes bugged out but I nodded my head and said goodbye and turned to leave suddenly feeling I'll never get my time with Austin.

"I guess there goes are free time come on we should hurry up and pack so we can go" I murmured leaving the room while Austin was calling my name, I grabbed my sky blue back up pack of clothes I kept prepared in case this ever happens, I left my room and walked into the kitchen and left a note for our parents so they won't freak out when they don't see us here and turned to the front door when suddenly I'm being carried. I was about to scream until I saw Austin pancake covered bag slung on his left shoulder.

"Austin put me down" I hissed and this time for the first time ever he listen to me, I dusted myself off and glared at him as I saw that we outside right in front of his car.

"What was that for" I asked glaring at him before I was pushed and pressed against the car, I looked up at Austin about to say something when his hot sweet mouth locked with mine. Our lips moved in synch roughly for the next few minutes as me and Austin started clawing at each other clothes, I was about to slip my hand into Austin sweats when a the dark night was suddenly bright. I pushed Austin away and looked behind me to see a car passing our house, once it drove down the street and made a left I turn back to Austin in the dark night.

"Ally before you talk I want you to know that you shouldn't have any regrets or think about walking away from what we have, I know I said that in our practice room but I saw your face when you got upset and I know the ugly ideas of you breaking up with me came back to mind. I just want you to know I mean what I said we'll find a way to be together I made a promise and I'm not going to break it not now or ever" Austin whispered and I let out a sigh before a smile took my face before I grabbed Austin by his shirt and pulled him toward me.

"Your right Austin, you made a promise I just have to trust you and believe you" I murmured before I started kissing all over Austin face

"Ally" Austin groaned as he gripped my hip and I smiled before I quickly kissed him on his lips and pulled away to look at him

"Yes baby" I asked

"No matter what tries to tear up apart I'll always love you" he muttered, I blushed and kissed him passionately before I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you too Austin"

Austin smiled and pulled me into his arms

"So are you ready to perform"

"Yeah come on, I can't wait for you too see some of my new songs" I said excitedly slipping out of Austin arms and jumping in the car, I heard austin laugh in the night before I closed my door excited to see some of the move I had in mind for this performance.

~6 hours later~

Me and Austin just finished rehearsal and recording and now where going up to our suite cause were so fucking tired, but even though were tired Austin still keeps asking me what my performance going to sound and look like since I wouldn't let hear my song or be in my rehearsal.

"Ally" I groaned

"No Austin just wait until my performance than you'll find out" i said tiredly for the thousandth time

"Fine don't tell me then" Austin pouted childishly, and I giggled and lightly kissed his lips.

"Okay I won't" I said collapsing into the bed falling asleep anxious for the performance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I walked out of my dressing room bathroom feeling sexy as I took in my outfit and makeup, I was wearing white skinny jeans, a black leather crop top and black leather boots. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I see my stylist appraise my outfit with a nod and a smile before she left, I walked over to my dressing room table and grabbed my headset admiring my smokey eye, red lipstick and red nails with appreciation. I poised in the mirror and took my first ever selfie and posted it on twitter before I exited the room and told a stage manager to make sure Austin was watching the performance. As soon as I told him the directions he told me to get in my position cause my performance was going to start in thirty seconds, I nodded my head appreciatively and ran down to the stage and saw my girl dancer's already getting in position. I ran up to them on the stage and started pretending like we were talking when a stage manager walked up to us telling us we have the whole place to our selves, he left and I turn to the girls.

"Guys I have an idea" I muttered into the microphone and turned around to get into position and out of my peripheral I saw Austin staring at me with hungry eyes, I winked at him before I turned back to the crowd as the music started.

"This goes out to all the girls who want to have fun with their girlfriends and party" I screamed into the mic before signing

Can we play our favorite songs  
Can we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls

All the lights, turn them off ( Me and my girl back up dancer's paraded around the stage sexily with twisting a little with the music)  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say

Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left ( We pulled our our phone's and started taking selfles that appeared on the big screen that was suspended above our heads)

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

We get diva on it ( My girls and I broke out in different directions pulling all the guy dancers from back stage while I grabbed Austin)  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it

Can we play our favorite songs ( The girls started dancing crazily while I danced with Austin who pulled me toward him, I smirked and got in my position)  
Can we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching ( Me and my girls got in a line and started popping our ass before we smacked our thighs and squatted and started grinding the air)  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls ( We got out of our position by flipping our hair and turning back toward the guys before we broke out into a hip hop routine)  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on ( We finished our routine and walked up to one of the guys and I pulled Austin with me)  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it ( I wobbled on Austin while the other girls did on the other guys)

We get diva on it ( We did our hip hop routine again in front of the guys and they mimicked the moves, even Austin)  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it

Can we play our favorite songs ( My girls and I started dancing crazily)  
Can we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin' ( Me and the Girls started grinding on the other guys and I felt Austin get hard)  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls ( I turned around to see Austin eyeing me hungrily as I started to roll my body on his)

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down

(repeat once)

Can we play our favorite songs  
Can we scream out all night long ( Me and My girls broke up into a group of two and started facing together with each other)  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'( Me and the other girl I was dancing with shook our ass in front of Austin and a cute boy with blue eyes)  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls( We all came together and did a group hug)  
Watch me now. ( We all turned around toward the stage and poised with all of us holding each other hand before thrusting it in the air)

The crowd stared at us for a moment before they all stood up and started breaking out in cheers, I smiled and waved at them before I was picked up by someone and twirled around. I turned around and saw Austin, I smiled and grabbed his hand and turned toward the crowd.

"Thank you guys that was one of the songs going to be on our Album,but this performance is not over because my stepbrother is here to perform next just for you guys and it's amazing" I yelled and every one went wild. Me and Austin smiled at the crowd before we left for backstage, I got congratulations from my girl dancers and I thanked them before I was yanked away into a dressing room, I was about to scream when I felt familiar pair of lips on mines. Austin kissed me fiercely and I was about to kiss back when Austin was pulled away.

"Your so fucking lucky i have to perform or I would take you right here right now" Austin whispered and I laughed a little before Austin pressed more of his body into me and I smirked.

"Well guessing by your little friend you loved the performance" I breathed out with a smirk on my face

"Fuck yeah I loved it and maybe when we get back toward the hotel you can show me some of the moves again"

I smiled and leaned into him when there was a knock on his door

"Austin" Mimi said and I sighed as I pulled away from him and opened the door with a fake smile on my face

"Hey you guys" I said and Mimi and My dad pulled me into a hug

"Oh my gosh Ally you were great out there, but anyway I have a present for you" Mimi said and I pulled away from her an looked at her curiously

"Really what is it" I asked

"Me" I heard a deep voice said

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ally P.O.V

* * *

"Me" A deep voice say

I looked behind Mimi and saw a boy about me and Austin age with brown hair, a fair size physique and blue eyes, I stared at him dully before I looked around the room to see Mimi smiling like she's excited about something, my dad looking around guiltily and Austin face burning red with anger. I looked back to the boy in question.

"Um no offense but who are you" I asked and he smiles at me with pretty pearly white teeth that a any other girl would gush over but I don't find them all that attractive.

"Hi I'm Drake your mom brought me here as a surprise date for you" He said while staring me up and down appreciatively before he stuck out his hand

"Surprise I got you a date" Mimi exclaimed before she pushed me into Drake making his arms wrap around my waist, I tried to squirm out of his touch but his hold was too tight.

"LET HER GO SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT TO HUG YOU" Austin screamed prying me out of his hold and pulling me into his chest, I hug back as I whisper in his chest.

"Calm down"

"No"

"Austin how dare you, Ally and Drake were having a moment why would interrupt them" Mimi said and before Austin could respond I place my hands over his lips before I turned to Drake who was staring at us comically before he noticed my state an sent me a sly smirk.

"Um Drake we need to have a family meeting so if you could leave that would be great" I said before I go up to him and push him out the door, I turned back toward the room sending death glares to everyone.

"EVERYONE SIT" I scream and Mimi and my dad were about to protest until they looked into my eyes and they immediately sat next to Austin who was looking at me with fear. I walked up to them and closed my eyes and thought for a second before I opened them again.

"Mimi please tell me why'd you think you have the audacity to set me up on a date" I ask as I turn to look at her

"Well I know we talked about it yesterday but I thought it was your tiredness talking so I brought him here hoping you would give him a chance" she muttered and I stared at her. I sighed and looked at Austin. Who was staring down his mom with anger.

"Mimi when I said that I didn't want to go on a date I actually meant it,it was not the tiredness talking now can you please tell that guy to leave cause I'm not interested in no one"

"Yeah Ally not interested in no one now can I go out there and tell that ass to leave" Austin huffed but everyone pretended like he didn't hear him.

"Are you sure Ally he came from Miami with us just to go on a date with you" Mimi said sadly

"Yeah Alls even though I'm perfectly fine with you not seeing anyone but Mimi went far and beyond to surprise you and make you happy" My dad chimed in and I looked at them guilty for a second until I saw Austin face that was crumpled in disappointment, probably guessing I was going to do something he wouldn't like.

" Mimi I'm sorry but I can't go out with him I'm perfectly fine with being single now" I lied and she nodded her head and bowed it a little in shame before she raised it again her eyes alight with excitement.

"Ally come on just give him a chance you'll love him just like the girl I set Austin up with" Mimi murmured excitedly

I looked at Mimi for a second then Austin whose eyes were open and staring at me with guilty eyes, I looked back at Mimi as my heart shattered. I stared back at Austin who was looking down shamefully at the floor, as I looked at my so called boyfriend I felt tears prick at my eyes. I look back at Mimi wanting to find out some answers.

"Really how long has Austin and this girl have been going out"

"Um Austin and Emily has been going out for two weeks now, she sometimes comes over to Austin hotel room when you're in practice by yourself on some days. She's a really sweet girl it's a shame that you haven't got to meet her yet"

After Mimi stopped talking I felt my heart-break even more and a tear slipped from my eye before I quickly wiped it away. I turned to Austin who looked like he was about to burst out crying too, I scoffed at him and turned away looking at the wall. I can't believe this two weeks. Two Fucking weeks while we were on tour and I missed hanging out with Austin he was FUCKING cheating on me with a girl named Emily. I felt more tears about to spill out my eyes disgusted with Austin and hurt he would cheat on me with a girl named emily and then come crawling back to me.

"No thanks Mimi I really don't want to date now MY EX BOYFRIEND was a cheater and I can't stand cheaters" I said before looking at Austin real quickly to see him looking at me in shock while tears spilled out of his eyes. I looked at our parents who were looking at us confused before I walked out of the room. Once I got outside I saw Drake staring at me hungrily, I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway looking for Mr. Dream. I walked around for five minutes when I was pulled into a dressing room again and saw it was Austin, before he could say anything I gave him the promise ring he gave me three weeks ago and walked out of the room. After I got out of the room I spotted Mr. Dream.

"Ally your performance was amazing the crowd wants an encore and where is your step brother" Mr. Dream asked and I turned around to see Austin come out of the room with a tear-streaked face while looking down at the ring.

"He's right there but I wanted to ask you do you mind if I do a new song right now that I recorded in the studio early morning"

"Yeah sure Ally go ou there and kill it" he said while handing me a microphone, I sent him a small smile and walked out onto the stage and everyone went crazy.

"Hey you guys I know you liked my last number but I have a new song for you guys I hope you enjoy it" I said. I looked over to my side to see Austin watching before I turned away.

I'm breakin down; gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me, but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive  
I'll never be that girl again

No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
[All (Lauren leads)]  
Miss Movin' On  
Mwa-ha-ha  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh

Yeah

I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile, but no more.

I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)  
My whole world was electrified (Elecrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day  
It's Independence Day

I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)  
It's gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again  
No-oh-oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh-oh-oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On (oooon)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh  
Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on)  
Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on)  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah)

I'm movin' on

During the whole performance I kept looking at Austin and i saw his heart break even more and it showed him how I felt about him cheating on me. I finished the song powerfully and they crowd stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I smiled and thanked the crowd and walked backstage to see everyone staring at me in shock before they thanked me I whispered a thank you to everyone before I ran toward my dressing room. Once I got through the threshold I slammed the door behind me and slid down the door before I broke out into fit a sobs cursing myself for ever trusting Austin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally P.O.V

* * *

Disgusting

That was the one word that kept replaying in my mind over again.

I just feel so disgusting I thought as I got up from where I was sitting down on the floor and walked over to the full length mirror by the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and took in my puffy red cheeks and eyes that were filled with dread. I stared at myself for a minute feeling lost before I looked at my finger where my ring use to adorned. The skin around my finger where my ring used to adorn was placed was a lighter shade than my other finger I can't believe he'll cheat on me when all he said was that I was his and only his.

I looked up from my hand to the full length mirror to see someone standing behind me, I turned around to see Austin staring there with his hand open and something placed on it. I took a tiny step closer and looked at his hand to see the ring that I gave back to him perfectly place in the middle.

I slowly looked up from the ring towards his blood shot eyes and saw fresh tears roll down his beautiful face as he took of sight of my face. We looked at each other for a few more minutes just staring at each other trying to guess whats going to happen and who was going to talk first when there was a knock on the door.

"Austin your performance is going to be in thirty minutes and I heard that Ally was going to help you dance then you guys have a few more numbers after that, and before I leave Ally that was an amazing performance the crowd went crazy" we heard Mr. Dream say before there was echoing of foot steps walking away.

"He's right that was an amazing performance" Austin whispered and I looked down at the floor.

"Was all that you wanted to say that I had a good performance. You don't want to talk about the fact that you cheated on me for who knows how long and how many times Austin" I whispered looking back up at him to see him staring at the ring, I waited for a couple of minutes for him to say anything but he didn't say nothing. I looked at him sadly as anger and sadness overwhelmed me.

"I can't believe you have nothing to say well if your not going to say anything then you better listen" I muttered strongly before I walking towards him until we were face to face.

"I trusted you with everything I had , I lied,and hid for our relationship and you break my heart and cheat on me but the thing that hurt the most is that I thought you loved me because if you truly loved me you wouldn't have done this. Unfortunately that doesn't matter anymore it was a mistake and I feel disgusting for it and plus you have another girl you can be with and have a healthy normal relationship that's not disgusting where you have to hide" I whispered in his face before I cupped his hand closed it.

"Give this to a girl that deserve it cause obviously I didn't"

I sadly smiled at Austin and kissed him on the cheek before I turned away and walked toward the door before I Austin suddenly grabbed my wrist pulling me making me slam against his chiseled body. I let out a shaky breath as my heart started to race while I was trying my best not to curve myself around his body.

"No your wrong Ally I love you with my whole mind, body and soul and I mad a mistake to get my mom off my back and I'm sorry but I have no feelings for Emily I promise, and what we had and still have is beautiful and amazing and cherish everyday we had together and made a tiny mistake just please forgive me and give me another chance." he pleaded I looked into his warm honey brown eyes and saw my heart beat faster, i lean up into Austin until our foreheads were touching when I remembered what he did.

"Austin I want to give you another chance but you cheated on me I can't forgive you for that" I murmured pulling away before Austin cupped my cheek puling me back towards him until our lips met in a passionate kiss. Me and Austin lips gently move gently with each other in synchronization before we both opened our mouths and let our tongues do a slow dance with each other.

After a few minutes of kissing Austin pulled away from me until our foreheads were touching and kissed me on my nose.

"Listen I didn't go out with her or kiss her or do anything sexual with Emily she not even my girlfriend, and before you say anything after I told my mom I'll go she gave me her number and I called her and told her that I had a secret girlfriend that I couldn't tell my mom about and she laughed and told me the same thing. Alls she lesbian and is afraid to tell her mom and so we agreed that we would pretend to go out and just hang out as friends and she brought her girlfriend with her every time we hung out and is excited to meet you but I promise on my life I was going to tell you it's just that everything that's been going on has been crazy and recently you felt unloved and I didn't want to bother you but Alls I would never cheat on you I love you please tell me you'll forgive me and that you love me and also that you don't think our relationship is digesting" he informed me and I looked at him intently to see him telling the truth and before I could answer there was a knock at the door.

I pulled away from Austin to see our makeup team rushing through and they took one look at our faces before the rushed to fix our faces. As they were fixing our faces a sleepy Trish came in.

"Hey Trish" me an Austin said at the same at the same time and she smiled at us before slumping down on the couch.

"Hey you guys I have some important news Mr. Dream wants to cut the new song you have now and wants you to perform the song that you made for the Miami Beach Awards." Trish stated sleepily before light snore entered into the quiet room and everyone laughed quietly while I freaked out.

"Alls what wrong"

"Austie we haven't practiced that routine for three weeks and now we got to perform it and what if I fall from my backflip" I answered nervously as the make up team left from fixing up our faces and the wardrobe team came in and started pulling our clothes off so that they can change us and because as we were informed our performance starts less than a minute.

"Ally don't freak out if you fall I catch you and who cares if we don't know the routine either way were going to be awesome and the crowd going to love us" he murmured as we started hurting putting on clothes. we finished putting our outfit ten seconds later and we walked towards the mirror to see that we were matching, I laughed at us as I took in our outfit. I was wearing black shorts and white and place polka dot crop top with black converse and red lipstick and my hair in waves. I looked at Austin to see him wearing black converse and black pants a white beater and a black vest that he left open with a red hoodie on his ruffled blonde hair.

"We look so cute" I said as the wardrobe team left, I immediately grabbed my phone from my table and wrapped my arms around his neck and took a picture of me and Austin smiling at each other. I put my phone down and reached up to kiss him when a stage manager came in, me and Austin moved to look like we were hugging before we were pulled apart.

"Here are you guys mic Ally right after Austin performance you signing and if I'm correct Austin helping you with song then you guys end it wit a duet then were done for the night okay" he said before thrusting us our handless microphone that we wrap around our ear so that we can dance. I placed my on before me and Austin were pulled toward stage as the beat started playing.

I smiled at Austin for good luck before I walked on stage where there was an ice cream theme set up and I sat up at the table with my back up dancers and started talking aimlessly as the beat was lowered and Austin walked out with his back up dancer before he started to talk.

"Hey guys hows it going" Austin exclaimed toward the crowd and they broke out into applause and me and the girls laughed.

"That's great well me I hope you enjoy the show" I heard him scream before out of my peripheral he took his place.

"Guys how about we get some ice cream" Austin said and he walked inside and towards the fake counter past me and his other dancers toward the counter when he looked back at me and smiled.

"Woah guys who that pretty girl with the ombre hair" he said and the crowd went crazy and there were wolf whistles from male fans, I blushed a little but kept conversation with my girls as if I couldn't hear him.

"I don't know dude why don't you go ask her out" one of his back up dancer said before the others pushed him towards me, I looked up from my girls and saw him as he come up toward the table on my side.

"Hey cutie do you want to go on a date with me" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows and I giggled and Austin eyes soften but I shoke my head

"No thanks blonde you just don't make my **Heartbeat**" I said and Austin smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the seat.

"Well then let me fix that" he said and the melody of the song got louder as Austin took me to center stage.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like ( Austin circled around me)  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay ( He kissed me on the cheek right before he stood next to me and broke out into synchronized dance routine)

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd ( Austin jumped away from me and stood up on the table)  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud ( He then literally shouted my name to the crowd)  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt ( He jumped down to where I was and whispered 'I love you baby' in my ear)  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now ( Austin turned to the crowd and screamed my name again)

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones ( Austin walked towards me and we started doing a cha cha dance)  
It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (forget) ( Austin spin me around and pulled me really close I could feel he was getting a boner and I smirked at him)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more ( He spun me around and I started dancing in front of him twisting my hips a little against him as he wrapped his arms around his waist)

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that ( Austin let go of me and we broke out to our synchronize routine)  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like( a tricked out go cart was pulled out and Austin picked me up and sat me in the passenger before sitting in the driver side)

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night ( Austin started driving around the stage while looking at me singing)  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light ( Austin grabbed my hand)  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light ( He pulled me into his lap as he sped down the stage before going up the ramp that led to the third level)  
(My heart at the speed of light)

Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway ( he drive down the ramp on the other side until we were halfway)  
We're only young once so grow up with me babe  
We're already halfway, already halfway ( He zoomed down the stage and picked me up from the cart and drop me down and we started dancing again)

I'll make you forget. (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay ( He jumped on the table and helped me up)

No I won't leave this room without you ( Austin pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist and I did with his arms before we danced slowly while he sung to me)

You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to

I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go

So I'm a take you to the top ( He pulled away from me and back flipped off the table and then I back flipped too but instead of landing on the ground Austin caught me and started spinning me around)

And bring you down slow oh

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like (He set me down and we started dancing again)  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Hey-ay ( Austin pulled me center stage and started dancing around)  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay

Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay-ay ( He pulled me into his arms as he sang the last note )

"So what do you say will you go out with me" He asked a hopeful look in his eyes and I knew it meant so much more.

I looked at the crowd with and unsure look before they busted out into 'yess' obviously loving outré fake scene and at the backup dancers who were nodding the heads before I looked at Austin.

"Sure blondie" I said and everyone broke out into appaluse and Austin picked me up and twirled me around.

"Your right I'm sorry and I love you and I forgive you I made a mistake and I'm sorry" I whispered and Austin pulled Away from me as baloons started falling down and quickly kissed me.

"I love you too Alls now lets rock this performance.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for my late update I finally got inspiration and had to rewrite this chapter and I'm excited I finally got ideas for this fanfic and it's hopefully going to be amazing so sit back and see what I got in store. **

**SOOOOOOOOO HAPPPY NEW YEARR ! **

**Happy New Year to my lovely devoted readers and the R5 family which is the best family ever I got to say I hope you enjoy my chapter theres more too come now heres a SHOUT OUT TO **

**LOVELOVER13 SHE HAS A GREAT STORY CALLED NO SUCH THING AS A HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**if you guys want to see what there looks look like heres the link to my polyvore ****account **

** .com**

**I love ****you guys and and appreciate you guys so much even when there negative reviews but they make me better and I hope you guys have a fabulous 2014.**

**love you guys **

**I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY:D**


End file.
